Packages containing two leaded semiconductor devices are well known. In many instances these devices are packaged in metal cans if a hermetic seal is required, especially if the device is large. These packages are usually stud mounted which makes it difficult to insert them onto printed circuit board assemblies. Surface mount technology provides a means for reducing circuit board assembly times and costs. In the past it has been difficult to package these types of larger components in surface mountable packages because of the thermal stress at the junction of the package and the external leads of the semiconductor device. Further, dissipating the heat generated by the operation of the semiconductor element has been another problem. Attaching the external leads required intermediate connections between the leads and the semiconductor element. These intermediate connections also result in heat buildup internal to the package. The present invention eliminates these and other problems without loss of performance or reliability.